Erithil Sedjere/David Jenkins
“And so every action from then forth was meant to realize his vision. No matter how much pain it gave him, no matter how great the sacrifice, he would achieve it.” '' -The Shadow is Drawing Near Erithil Sedjere, a former space orphan, is the Grand Vizier of The Galactic Empire and the former Supreme Counselor of Atrastrumterra. He was instrumental in leading the powerful 13 nation supragovernmental organization known as Vortex Union(of which Atrastrumterra was a member) into the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and worked alongside the current Emperor Josh Walker in transforming this confederation into one of the most powerful forces in existence. A one time soldier, assassin, and spy during the Vortex-Ruby War, Erithil Sedjere is well experienced in both military and political matters and possesses a wide array of skills that allowed him to take a ragtag space colony and transform it into the nation of Atrastumterra. He recently gave up the reins of that nation to focus on other matters, although remains in an advisor capacity to the new ruler(rumored to be his illegitimate son). He has currently assumed the post of Secretary General of the United Nations, and is rumored to be on the verge of beginning a major overhaul. His lifemate, Christina Carpenter/Darth Tarial, is fairly recently deceased. He has a grown daughter, Leia Carpenter; and a younger sister, Kaeira Sedjere/Kateland Jenkins. Erithil took the name of David Jenkins after the end of the Vortex-Ruby War while visiting with family on Earth. The Survivor Fleet *Note that aspects of this artice will be moved later to other articles*** ''"Your children will serve the Rubian Empire in a way most can only imagine." ''-''Seth Ameel to Namuras Sedjere Erithil Morn Sedjere was born aboard the Black Sun, one of many ships in a nomadic space colony of humans who had traveled from the lost galaxy that was home of the legendary Star Wars. The space colony was known as the Survivor Fleet. His father, Namuras Sedjere, was the captain of the ship and his mother, Larella Sedjere, was the population resource director. The date of his birth is unclear and he largely considers it irrelevant given that the galaxy lacks a standard dating system. He has a younger sister named Kaeira Ihcati Sedjere who was estimated to have been born four years after him. When Erithil was six, the convoy was attacked by the military of the the Rubian Empire. This Empire was based from the planet of Ruby and was a major superpower in the galaxy at the time. Its main rival was the Vortex Union-which was surprising given that the Union was one tenth the size of the Rubian Empire at the time. It was extremely scientifically advanced and possessed an elitist and expansionistic attitude. It was protected by a legendary organization of Force users known as the Dark Star Protectors. The convoy was attacked because they had violated space that had been claimed in the previous month by the Rubian Empire. This was an act deliberately meant to send a message to the Vortex Union as the convoy had traditionally been allowed to pass through Union space and this region was on the edge of high traffic areas for the Union. Indeed, this move is what ultimately sparked the Ruby-Vortex War. The convoy was ordered to surrender, but at the urging of the legendarily defiant captain of the Black Sun, the admiral of the fleet opened fire on the Rubian fleet. By what some would call the will of the Force and others call chance, the admiral of the Rubian fleet was killed. The second in command-a ruthless man-took charge and led the Imperial fleet to a crushing victory against their outmatched opponent in which all of the opposing ships except the Black Sun was destroyed, with all the civilians still aboard. The Black Sun was spared because the opposing commander was impressed by the brilliance with which Namuras Sedjere commanded his ship.The crew was spared, as were the civilians, as were Namuras and his family on the condition that Namuras and his crew join the Rubian military. Namuras refused and the ruthless commander, Admiral Seth Ameel, ordered the immediate shooting of Larella as Erithil and Namuras watched. The second time, Namuras complied when his son and daughter were threatened. Both were taken hostage however as incentive for Namuras to keep his deal. From Ruby to Vortex "You are an interesting creature. Would you and your sister care to accompany me?" -Darth Ygul to Erithil The other civilians were integrated into the Rubian Empire as slave laborers and Namuras and his crew went on to serve in the Rubian navy for two years, a year of which consisted of actual combat once the Ruby-Vortex War began. But Erithil and Kaeira were both taken to be part of a program that was known as the Enhanced Learning Institution. It was a recent Rubian program that brought bright young children into an environment where they could flourish, and were legendary for putting to use special flash memory programs that would download enormous amounts of information into the child's brain in a highly controlled way that would speed up development. They also were known to physiologically alter these children to accelerate their maturation and growth and optimize their physical attributes. The intention was to breed a generation of hyper qualified new leaders. It was proposed as an alternative to the popular idea of human cloning, which Rubian's sacred texts-strangely silent on slavery and annihilation of civilians amongst the enemy-deemed immoral. This program was a huge success, for many years later, all the members of the Rubian Ruling Council would be former members of this program. Its detractors will point out that their leadership ultimately doomed Ruby however and some research that was suppressed by the Institute's powerful backers suggested that those who were taught in this program all showed early signs of dissociative personality disorder. For two years Erithil and Kaeira were taught in the Institute and were occasionally visited by their father, until the day that the Rubian capital of Kyndor was subject to terrorist attacks masterminded by the True Sith Order of Vortex. The Institute was one of the targets. Erithil and Kaeira nearly died in one of the blasts, only to found by no less than the leader of the attacks who had come to oversee his handiwork: Darth Ygul, Sith Lord. Later to be known as Darth Remiel: High Sith Emissary. Posing as an EMT, Ygul was astonished by the two children in front of him. Kaeira possessed an extraordinarily strong connection to the Force. And Erithil, he was absent from the Force altogether. On the spot, he decided to take these two children with him, and so when he left, they accompanied him back to Vorrtex. It was there that they learned that their father had died in battle the same day as their rescue from family members on their mother's side (their mother having voluntarily joined the space colony because of their father, being a Vortex Union citizen herself). Amongst them, their cousins Nicholas Dunbar and Jennifer Dunbar. Erithil and Kaeira quickly discovered that their family was in fact very important in the Vortex Union. In fact, several of their relatives were being groomed to one day rule nations in the Union. Indeed, this had caused quite a scandal when their mother had taken off to join the Survivor Fleet. Service in the Vortex-Ruby War "I am not training you to be like someone else! I am training you to be who you are, to rise from the ashes of your previous life. But stronger... more powerful...fearless." '' -Unknown master to Erithil Four year old Kaeira was happy to be taken in and educated and be trained in the ways of the Force by these relatives. But Erithil refused such treatment, insisting instead that he be trained for battle so that he could fight in the war that had cost his parents their lives. His request was granted. From here, Erithil's history grows murky. He was educated and trained in combat and is known to have first entered battle at the age of twelve. But his service record is sealed because of the fact that by the age of sixteen, he had joined an elite corps of assassins and spies dedicated to bringing down the Rubian Empire. It was in these corps that he met Christina Carpenter, who was at the time a Sith Executor in the Sith Shadow Spy Order-a sub group of the True Sith Order. She was then known as Darth Lijen, and was one of the most talented prospects in the Order, which was of course why she became the Sith Watcher known as Darth Tarial many years later. They met and fell and love, and while the exact timeframe of this is unclear, they exchanged secret vows that marked them as lifemates bonded by the Force by the time Erithil was twenty three. Sometime during this time, Erithil is thought to also have been romantically involved with the then Jedi Padawan, Elysa Zodrask with whom he is believed to have fathered Gestahlt Zodrask. Erithil rose up the ranks, side by side with his partner, the future Darth Akumorn/Alpha Mur. They are said to have accomplished many missions that were thought impossible in espionage and assassination. They became the best. Then, when Erithil was twenty seven years old, he and Mur were sent to Kyndor on the planet of Ruby itself in order to manage the networks of spies that had been set up there and to help cripple the Rubian Empire once and for all. For three years they worked their way into the system, rising in esteem and using their networks of contacts to assist them. By the end, Erithil was the deputy head of the Rubian Counterintelligence Deparment and Alpha Mur was no less than the Chief Advisor to one of the most prominent members of the Ruling Council. How it went down is unclear, but their mission was a success. They nearly collapsed the government of Ruby, but at great personal cost. When they returned, neither of them were ever the same again. They would never talk about it to anyone, but all who knew them could see that something drastic had happened to the both of them. Nonetheless, the success of their mission left Ruby open to a vicious assault by the Vortex Union that pushed them all the way back to their own system. The End of the Vortex-Ruby War ''"Thanks to me and Alpha, you can finally crush the Rubian Empire." ''-''Erithil to the Council for the Interstellar Union of Vortex As part of a final desperate scheme to give themselves the victory, Ruby's top scientists unveiled a project long in the making designed to use nanite technology to enhance the cognitive functions of all of Ruby's citizens. But it was not yet complete, and while in a desperate government drive, all of the citizens received the nanite implant, it drove them insane. It destroyed the centers of their brain dealing with ethical reasoning. Some were more affected than others, but ultimately this move cost them the war. In an effort to gain outside help against the Union, they tried to enlist the aid of the fledging Confederacy of Independent Systems. But their newfound inability to relate to those they attempted to woo instead led them to alienate the CIS. They refused the offer, and the angered Rubians killed the diplomat, declaring war on the CIS. Taking this opportunity to crush the Rubians, the Vortex Union arranged a maneuver with the CIS. The Vortex Union fleet swept into the Ruby system and surrounded the Rubian fleet while simultaneously devastating the moon bases around the system and rigging the hyperspace lanes with interdiction fields. The CIS fleet launched a lightning assault on the planet itself, intending to knock out the orbital defense platforms and plant space mines around the planet. They were shocked however when the Rubian orbital defense platforms used a technology that not even the Vortex Union knew about because it had been known only by a handful before the week leading up to the attack. The orbital stations created an energy ring around the planet itself and then utilized special power grids on the planet to focus the energy ring into a special weapon: a Centerpoint like weapon that was aimed at the sun of Ruby itself. The CIS and Vortex Union forces watched in horror as the star went supernova. They desperately fled the system while the inhabitants of Ruby watched with psychotic glee as the solar storms swept towards them and ultimately destroyed the life on the planet. So ended the twenty three year long Ruby-Vortex War. The only ones who survived were those who had been in the process of being moved to a more secure location-those who had been deemed the most fit of the Rubian society and the least damaged by the nanite experiment. They had left a week before aboard a convoy. A space colony that ultimately took its name from the fleet that its leader had smashed years before: the Survivor Fleet. The commander was the now retired Seth Ameel. These people would wander space for the next eight years. Earth and the name of Jenkins "If I am to form a new identity, I suppose I will need a new name." ''-''Erithil on taking the name 'David Jenkins' Erithil in the meanwhile, with the war over, retreated from Vortex space and traveled to earth. There he took a new name, adopting the surname of the husband of his father's sister. The name he took was David Jenkins. The family he met on Earth was not at all as he expected. As it turned out, his father had marooned his sister, who was named Mesa on a habitable but sparsely populated planet after she defied his authority repeatedly aboard the Black Sun. She eventually made if off planet thanks in part to Erithil's mother contacting people she knew back in Vorrtex who manage to arrange a transport ship to come and take Mesa to Earth. There he met a man named Harold Jenkins, who was a board member of the Romefeller Corporation, an extremely powerful interstellar corporation with thousands of subsidiaries that ranged across the board in finances. It was known to have its own privately owned military. Several years later, she married him and had a son named Charles Jenkins, who was born three years before Erithil. By the time Erithil had arrived, the Romefeller Corporation had become the Romefeller Foundation, which now served as a major political, military, scientific, and economic powerhouse that was comprised of the elite around the world. It had done this under the leadership of the first Lord Romefeller: Harold Jenkins with Charles serving as the CFO of the Corporation. David was accepted by the family after they heard his story. Taking advantage of the opportunities now available to him, he capitalized on his earlier education to attend both Harvard Business and Law schools in the United States. He graduated three years later at the age of thirty three. During this time he remained in distant contact with the likes of his family, Alpha Mur, and was occasionally visited by Christina Carpenter, with whom he had never lived. The commitment between lifemates in the Vortex Union was known to be both deeper and looser than between that of those brought together in a traditional civil or spiritual union. The Force bonding process was known to be important to this. During his time in the USA, he was known to have traveled to the Confederate States of America as part of a project to examine the legal and financial system of the country. In an astonishingly long paper that went far beyond the required scope, Jenkins went into a detailed analysis on sociological, political, and economic conditions in the CSA and predicted that within twenty years the country would be in a civil war. This paper-The Breaking of the CSA-was ultimately published and distributed under the pen name of Aku Morn. Fourteen years later, it came true. After this, Erithil took a job in the Romefeller Foundation as the Chief Director of Special Operations. Working with his cousin Charles, he was a stunning success. A year later, his success was rewarded when in the aftermath of the retirement of the CEO with his promotion to Chief Executive Officer. This was the beginning of a subtle rivalry between Charles and Erithil. It was during this time that Erithil began to show the preliminary stages of his disease. It was brought on by the slave seed that had been implanted in his brain when he was eight. Traditionally reserved for members of the True Sith, it was sometimes given to others. The Founding of Atrastrumterra "And from the ashes of the once great Rubian Empire will rise a new nation! And as the Dark Star Protectors once unified you, now it shall be the nation itself. Atrastrumterra: the Dark Star Land!" ''-''Jenkins in his speech to the new nation Erithil was remarkably successful as CEO, and served as one for four years until he found a new calling. Eight years after their disappearance, the Rubian Survivor Fleet was at last located when it intruded upon Union space. It was isolated and the Council for the Interstellar Union of Vortex went into lengthy discussions on how to deal with the matter. Ultimately, it was decided that the survivors would be settled on the planet in a place that had already been populated but was abandoned after the devastating Blood War four hundred years earlier. Christina Carpenter was put in charge of the sett lement. But the new Overlord of Vortex, Nick Dunbar, decided that a team of the best would be needed to govern these people, who were going to a colony of Vorrtex. He contacted Erithil, he agree to become the ruler of the new colony. And he persuaded Charles Jenkins to come along with him. The aging Harold Jenkins was unhappy, but the infamous favor machine of the True Sith Order compensated him for his loss. But both Erithil and Charles were shocked when they realized what kind of people they would be ruling. For the past eight years, the people of the Rubian Survivor Fleet had been afflicted by crime because of their damaged brains that made them prone to psychopathy. Only the harsh rule of the commander, Seth Ameel had kept them in line. And therein lay Erithil's real challenge. When he stood face to face with the man, he stood for the first time in over thirty years in the presence of the man who had killed his mother, was responsible for the death of his father, and had brought a great deal of misery into his life. Erithil could easily have had him killed, but instead, and to everyone's shock, he offered him a job as the chief of police. When asked why, he replied, "He's no use to anyone dead." Thus Erithil Morn Sedjere, or as he was now publically known-David Jenkins, became the first Supreme Counselor of the semi-autonomous colonial state that he named Atrastumterra. Dark Star Land. Naming it after the Force organization that had once been the heroes of the people. And he re-named the abandoned city that was revitalized into the capital Jusinbello. Justince in War. Affirming his belief in the notion of the rules and morality in war that had been do dangerously absent during the Ruby-Vortex War that had cost him everything. CIS/Galactic Empire and Growth and Troubles of Atrastrumterra "The Galactic Empire is the future of Atrastrumterra!" ''-''Jenkins in his 7th Annual Address to Atrastrumterra Erithil's history as Supreme Counselor is likewise muddled. It is known that under his leadership, the country of Atrastrumterra quickly developed. With the help of Force adepts, some of the psychopathy of the citizens was curbed. Immigrants from many places, including various space colonies that the Union was beginning to take in began to help a thriving population. The governmental system set up by Erithil was one with little resembling democratic process at the upper levels, but instead one ruled by a fierce efficiency. Erithil's character as leader was considered strange by some. He would order the immediate executions of several petty criminals in one moment and pardon a more serious criminal the next. Most held that he had a reason, however, they were generally considered unfathomable by even the Counselor's Circle. He and his bodyguard and assistant Alpha Mur were almost never seen parted. Erithil made Atrastrumterra become the first Union country to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, remembering their aid in defeating the Rubian Empire. Many others soon followed. He rapidly rose the ranks of the Empire, becoming Grand Peace Ambassasor and then Vice Chancellor of the CIS and then the Grand Vizier of the Galactic Empire under Emperor Josh Walker. He delegated many of his day to day responsibilities in Atrastrumterra to Regan Marcer, the Director of State. He was forced to take up temporary leadership of the Empire at one point during the Killik War, a galaxy spanning war that lasted two years. In the meanwhile, he continued to forge strong alliances and partnerships with outside organizations to help strengthen Atrastrumterra. But overtime, his heavy handed style of ruling the nation and his continuous absence from it spawned dissent, which resulted in the creation of a group known as the AAAA. This group-with the help of insiders with Erithil's government-helped sow chaos in Atrastrumterra. Overtime, it became an international organization in the Union called the AAAAA1, which was created after a Union mission led by Kaeira Sedjere-now known as Kateland Jenkins(Jedi Knight and Vortex Fleet Admiral)-made contact with the Chiss, who began being integrated into Union society against fierce anti alien opposition. These tensions exploded over in Atrastrumterra, where Charles Jenkins increasingly became known as the face of change in the nation. He was known to favor anti alien policies and shifting to a more democratic approach. The social unrest grew, and it is believed that Charles Jenkins began maneuvering behind the scenes to agitate it so as to gain power, until Erithil was put out of action by an assassination attempt and Charles Jenkins replaced him as Supreme Counselor. Erithil fled to Earth, and to the secret compounds he had established in Atracaelumora, Atrasolisla, and Atralunurba. Erithil had often said that in these places lay the future of Atrastumterra, and while no one knew what he meant, it was clear that he placed great importance on these places. From here, he began orchestrating a coup in Atrastrumterra utilizing the resources of the Romefeller Foundation under the direction of its new leader: Niarc Morn. The Madness of Erithil, the Atrastrumterran Civil War, and the Vortex-Vong War “I have defied fate before, Christie. Don’t worry.” ''-''Jenkins to Christina Carpenter Handing over the Reins "I am pretty sure I am an hour late for a meeting with Atrastrumterra's ever punctual Jen'ari. He doesn't like how often I am-" "Late?" -Jenkins to Elysa Zodrask,interrupted by Leia Carpenter Philosophy, Personality/Traits “Ultimately though, if you are to become your own creature, you must find your own path of wisdom.” ''-''Jenkins to Nathan Fater Appearances so far -Jedi Convocation I -Centaurus RP -Killik War -Shadow is drawing near RP -Organization RP -CAE RP Category:Imperial Leadership